evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eva EC Unit 03
Part of a rebuild/alternate universe which both Necrus and I are currently working on, called Neon Exodus Evangelion. The Eva EC Unit 03 was constructed in Nerv 2nd Branch, North America, and was the second Production Model to be finished. Like the HC 02, it utilises a reinforced framework for the body. The Eva's Synchronisation Ratio with it's pilot is typically above the requisites required for weapons testing and combat, although it has been noted that it spikes to extrememly high levels while engaged in acts of violence against a physical enemy (simulation tests have proved to be unable to replicate these incredible conditions in an artificial environment). The purpose of the Eva EC Unit 03 is to be a testing ground for state of the art experimental technologies such as the S2 Engine and aeronautical systems. It is also utilised to test out the latest weapons developments such as the Positron Cannon. Operational History Construction Eva EC Unit 03 was built within the Nevada Nerv 2nd Branch. Aliana Yamishita was one of the leading analysts overseeing the project on the behalf of Nerv Commander Osamu Iwasaki. Construction of EC Unit 03 was not fully completed until after the Fifth Angel had attacked Tokyo-3. After recognising the raw power these Angels possessed, plans were set in motion to hasten the activation of EC Unit 03 as well as it's Euro counter part, HC Unit 02. However, while Nerv had found a suitable test pilot, Alison Lexington, she proved to be unable to synchronise properly with the Eva. Activation tests proved to be successful, but Alison could never manage to make the Eva move, let alone even produce an AT Field. It was not long after the pilot had been selected for additional training that she was murdered during Aliana Yamashiro's killing spree. Development After the series of murderings had taken place, Nerv Branch 2 was devastated, and without their pilot or their chief analyst, development slowed to a standstill. That was until Katsumo Yamishita was mysteriously selected as the Fifth Boy, under the pre-tense that he was serving to atone for his mothers crimes, as a viable replacement pilot for EC Unit 03 pilot. Astonishingly Katsumo demonstrated a comfortable Synch Rate with the Eva which far exceeded levels of the previous pilot. Later tests proved that he was capable of utilising the Evangelion to it's full operational parameters. However, even after the destruction of Eva PC Unit 00, the EC 03 had not yet entered full service, as Nerv wished to discover a method of removing the Evangelion's dependancy on external power. In order to do this an S2 engine, which had been recovered from the corpse of Inyadarus, was implanted into the core of the Eva. The previous attempts to fabricate an artifical S2 Engine had been disasterous, and using one directly from an Angel was equally as dangerous, but the procedure proved to be a success and Eva EC Unit 03 was cleared for active duty. Testing However, while it had been deemed stable enough for deployment in combat, the reality was very different. Nerv were reluctant to release such a vital specimen and insisted on further testing, primarily so that they could monitor the effect of the S2 Engine upon it's host. Deployment Gallery Unit03blood.jpg|Still footage of Eva EC Unit 03 under construction, after the events of the Nerv Second Branch Massacre.